Some time loop
by Malew
Summary: HetaOni ¿Cuántas veces has desobedecido al "no" impuesto? Nunca entres a la mansión . Ellos se arrepienten ahora que no tienen escapatoria, mientras son corrompidos por el incontrolable ruido del reloj. Lograr salir con vida es toda una odisea para aquellos que tienen que aprender a sobrevivir como humanos. (OneShot)


**Advertencias** : Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Himaruya Hidekaz. Hetaoni no me pertenece, tampoco; es un fanmade de AoOni. »Quizás spoilers para quienes no han visto HetaOni y planean a hacerlo. (?) Muerte de un personaje.

I

Con tan solo las manecillas del gran reloj girar, la ronda del terror vuelve a comenzar.

Agria estadía en una estructura de paredes indestructibles y habitaciones mentirosas.

Persecución. Él vuelve a atacar. Las heridas sangran. Derraman ese liquido carmesí tan fúnebre.

Tienen miedo. Miedo de no cumplir el pacto. Compromiso de futura felicidad. Nombres humanos. ¿Quién lo diría? De la vida eterna, al horror de morir atrapados y sin escapatoria. Sin despedirse de sus seres amados. De morir entre el sonido de un reloj, enloqueciéndose.

Comenzó con un error, un juego de niños al final de una junta de adultos.

Un rumor.

«Nunca entres en la mansión».

La oscuridad pronto lo envolvió. Temor. Temor. Temor. Sólo eso.

El más valiente se aterroriza, el más cobarde se revela. Abraza un diario. El secreto de muchas noches en vela. Proteger a sus amigos... Su misión. Tantas veces incumplida.

«Todos comentes errores». Es una excusa.

Todos están muertos... ¿menos él?

El piano toca una melodía nostálgica, melancólica. Las teclas están manchadas de sangre.

No. Él no puede vivir en soledad. Es fría, triste, oscura... al igual que aquella mansión.

Logra salir. Lo hace.

Una nueva promesa:

«He ganado», dice. La lluvia cae. Moja. No importa. Hace frío. No importa. Perdió a sus amigos. Perdió a Alemania. Japón. Francia. Prusia. Inglaterra. Canadá. Estados Unidos. China. Rusia. A todos. Todos ellos. Se fueron.

«He ganado y lo sabes. Soy quien ha escapado de tus garras, y por eso me quieres... El trofeo que no puedes tener», susurra.

«Déjame salvarlos. Volver el tiempo atrás. Me tendrás para ti, si lo logro. Lo prometo».

Todo se vuelve negro. La oscuridad que antes le atemorizaba, no se compara al miedo que siente de cometer un error.

Comienza de nuevo.

El tic-tac de un reloj.

Muchas veces reinició el juego. Aquel maldito _Game_ _Over_ _._

 _Siempre olvida guardar la partida._

Una línea de tiempo vuelve a empezar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?

Ya no lo recuerda.

¿Quién es? ¿Quién no es?

Está sumido en un vórtice, dejándose llevar por el fuerte y poderoso vorágine del tiempo que roba sus recuerdos.

Abrir su diario, refrescar su memoria.

Números de sangre...

¡Ya no quiere seguir con esto!

¿¡Por qué, por qué, por qué!?

Ellos ya lo saben...

Supieron ver en su interior.

Sus ojos le delatan.

Le aceptan.

Le apoyan.

Algo renace en él.

¿Esperanza?

Es posible.

Esperanza de lograr salir. Esperanza de salvar a sus amigos. Esperanza de volver a sentir la libertad que ya ha olvidado.

Pero no será fácil, y lo sabe(n).

Deben colaborar. Buscar la manera. Estar juntos.

Y aunque parece imposible, es él quien vuelve a pensar en la oportunidad de lograr salir de allí, de no cometer ningún error.

Pero todo se deshace con un tropiezo.

«I'm sorry, America, I can't no longer see...». [*]

El monstruo ataca de nuevo. Se cobra una vida. Se lleva su premio. Le desgarra el alma. Le absorbe la fé. Le carcome sus recuerdos.

«No te vayas, Italia. ¡No puedes dejarme!», sus gritos, los gritos de Alemania... son en vano.

Él murió. Ante la atenta mirada del joven de bufanda, tras la noticia de unos ojos verdes que ya no son capaces de ver, con un sentimiento de culpa...

«Italia ha muerto».

El brillo del sol que da de lleno en su rostro enceguece momentáneamente al castaño claro. Sin embargo, al fluir esa sensación, la tranquilidad de un campo florido y el aroma de la naturaleza, despiertan por completo al italiano. «¿Ya acabó?», se pregunta, una vez que se pone de pie. Observa al frente, con tristeza. Si tan solo hubiese sido más precavido... ¿Qué sería de sus amigos ahora? ¿Lograrían huir, al final?

—Italia, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Una voz serena interrumpe el silencio. El aludido se gira lentamente.

—Sacro Imperio Romano... —susurra de vuelta, sintiendo su voz quebrarse.

 _«Este es el lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad... Entonces, Italia, ¿cuál es tu deseo?»_

...  
HetaOni.

{ TO BE CONTINUED  
...maybe? }

...

* * *

[*]. "Lo siento, América, yo ya no puedo ver". (Frase de Inglaterra.)

A pesar de ese final, la historia no tiene continuación. Según lo que tengo entendido, la creadora de este fanmade aclaró que no retomaría el juego porque perdió los datos de su computadora tras el tsunami que sufrió Japón, además de problemas con las fans y los derechos del juego original (Ao Oni).

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un porquería(?). Sé que faltaron cosas y que algunas estám mezcladas, pero aclaro que fue intencional.  
Realmente se me hizo bastante difícil escribir esto, pero espero que se les haya hecho entretenido.

En fin, gracias por leer. Se aceptan comentarios constructivos~.


End file.
